metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Showcase Video
The "Character Showcase Videos" (no official name given) are a series of short gameplay trailers released for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, which showcase every character in the game. They are numbered by the order in which each fighter was introduced. For example, Samus is #4, while Zero Suit Samus is #29, and Ridley is #65. Conversely, Echo Fighters, including Dark Samus, share the number of their base character (Samus in her case), with an Epsilon symbol beside the number. Each trailer's thumbnail doubles as a title card for the video, and consists of the character's stock art and name, with their fighter number and series symbol against a white background with black horizontal stripes. Music from the character's series plays throughout each trailer. 04: Samus 04: Samus focuses on Samus. The trailer begins with Samus on the Luigi's Mansion stage, using her second jump and performing her down taunt. It cuts to Samus fighting Mario and Luigi on the Frigate Orpheon stage: she Grabs each brother with her Grapple Beam, knocks Luigi away from her with a Reverse Beam Throw, and fires a vertical blast at Mario with her Beam Launch. Next, she is seen on Lylat Cruise, using her Flying Back Kick on Donkey Kong, and falling while charging her Charge Shot. The camera then cuts to Spear Pillar, implying Samus has landed on it from Lylat Cruise. She uses her Earth Blaster and Aerial Fire on Yoshi, before firing her charged blast at him. Samus is then seen rolling onto a lower platform of New Pork City where she encounters a frozen Metroid Assist Trophy and fires a Super Missile at it, destroying it before she performs her Side Taunt. Finally, Samus uses her Zero Laser against Greninja, Cloud, and an third unidentified fighter on the Battlefield stage, KOing them. The remix of Brinstar that first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee plays throughout this trailer. The trailer can be viewed here. 29: Zero Suit Samus 29: Zero Suit Samus focuses on Zero Suit Samus. When the video begins, Zero Suit Samus slams onto the Skyworld stage with her Down Air Attack, performs her up taunt, and then charges and fires a shot from her Paralyzer. She is next seen Flip Jumping and Wall Jumping up between the walls of Silph Co. and the heliport building on the Saffron City stage, eventually reaching the top of the latter building. Next, she is seen using her Strong Up Attack on Meta Knight on Skyloft, before attacking him with a combo of her Up and Front Air Attacks before finishing with the Boost Kick. After this, she appears on Suzaku Castle, firing a charged Paralyzer shot at Ganondorf as he is readying his Warlock Punch, but he absorbs the hit. Zero Suit Samus sidesteps behind him before he can hit her and uses her Down Smash Attack to stun him before quickly KOing him with the kick of her Flip Jump. Finally, she is seen on Big Battlefield fighting against both Kirby and Sheik, using her Flip Jump and Standard Attacks before knocking both out of the arena with a Side Smash Attack. The remix of Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior that first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl plays throughout this trailer. The trailer can be viewed here. 65: Ridley 65: Ridley focuses on Ridley. Ridley is first seen flying over Lylat Cruise before landing and using his down taunt (standing on his hind legs and smiling sadistically), then the camera zooms in as he performs his up taunt (flapping his wings violently and roaring). The trailer cuts to the Coliseum stage as Ridley utilizes his Space Pirate Rush against Lucario, dragging him across the ground. Afterwards, he appears on Suzaku Castle, Grabbing Jigglypuff and striking it upward with his Upward Throw, before blasting it up with his wings via his Wing Blitz. Ridley next squares off against Fox on the Palutena Temple stage, using Skewer to impale Fox through the chest, stunning him. Ridley then lunges at him with a Side Smash Attack to launch him into a KO. The trailer ends with Ridley on the Mario Galaxy stage, utilizing his Plasma Scream against Samus with her Gunship. A new metal remix of his battle theme plays in this trailer. This was the first time the new theme was heard. The trailer can be viewed here. 04ε: Dark Samus 04ε: Dark Samus focuses on Dark Samus. The trailer begins by panning across Dark Samus's torso and legs before focusing on her in full, on the Frigate Orpheon stage. She then performs her up taunt (She twirls around in midair while emanating Phazon energy). The trailer then cuts to Dark Samus on the Wily Castle stage, using her Dash Attack against Mega Man before grappling and slamming him into the ground with a Downward Throw, which she follows up with an Up Smash Attack. On the Battlefield stage, she charges up her Phazon Charge Shot and uses her Side Smash Attack to KO Cloud. She quickly jumps above Bowser and uses her Down Air Attack, a meteor smash, before falling behind him and firing her charged blast at him to send him flying. She is next seen on Dream Land, laying a Bomb and performing a rolling dodge through the small gap between blocks, then continuing onward. Returning to Frigate Orpheon, Dark Samus and Samus both fire a Super Missile simultaneously, creating an explosive cloud as they impact each other. The trailer ends with one of Dark Samus's victory poses, in which she briefly creates a Dark Echo, performs a flip and then merges back together. A new, techno remix of Vs. Parasite Queen plays in this trailer. This was the first time the new theme was heard. The trailer can be viewed here. Trivia *Samus's use of a Missile on the frozen Metroid Assist Trophy in her trailer references her tactic of dispatching a Metroid larva using her Ice Beam and Missiles. *None of the Character Showcase Videos feature any vocal sound effects, which include Zero Suit Samus's voice as originally provided by Alésia Glidewell in Brawl. *Dark Samus is the only character to have one of her victory poses shown off in a showcase video. :*Her use of a Bomb to pass through the gap in between block walls on Dream Land references the use of the Morph Ball and Bombs to navigate Secret Passages in the ''Metroid'' series. *It is interesting to note that the videos for Samus and Zero Suit Samus, veteran fighters in Ultimate, use Metroid themes from previous Smash games, whereas the videos for newcomers Ridley and Dark Samus use new remixes. *The scene from Samus's Character Showcase Video where she uses her down taunt is included in a trailer released for Ultimate on October 24, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkTzHcHTcME Notes and references Category:Trailers Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Ridley Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Nintendo Switch